


Aschenputtel

by the_danishphantom



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cinderella AU, Cinderella Elements, M/M, Not to be confused Kapkan is Anastasia (so yes he’ll get a spin-off), Technically my first fanfic but not really, This was my second idea before the Sleeping Beauty one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_danishphantom/pseuds/the_danishphantom
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is a re-told version of Cinderella (1950) but with the German ship, Jäger x Bandit.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 8





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have nothing to say but uhhh enjoy while I die in hell.

Once upon a Time, In a faraway land, there was a tiny Kingdom - peaceful, prosperous and rich in Romance and Tradition. Here in a stately chateau there lived a widowed gentlewoman and her young son, Jäger or his actual name, Marius Streicher. Although she was a kind and devoted mother, Monika Weiss or known as IQ, gave her beloved child every luxury and comfort. Still, she felt that Marius needed a father's care.

And so, she married again, choosing for her second husband, a man of good family, with two sons younger than Marius' age. By name, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev and Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda.

It was upon the untimely death, of this good woman, however, that the stepfather's true nature was revealed. James "Smoke" Porter, is Cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of Marius's charm and handsomeness. He was grimly determined to forward the interests of his two awkward sons.

Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into despair. For the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepbrothers, while Jäger was abused, humiliated and finally force to become a servant in his own house. 

And yet, through it all, Jäger remained ever gentle and kind. 

For with each drawn, he found new hope that someday his dreams of hapiness would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> German:  
> •"Komm schon, steh auf, sagst du." = "Come on, get up, you say."  
> •"Bitte" = "Please"
> 
> Norwegian:  
> •"Ingen" = "No"
> 
> French:  
> •"Oui" = "Yes"  
> •"Visiteur" = "Visitor"  
> •"Grand" = "Big"  
> •"Gros comme une maison." = "Big like a house."
> 
> (Correct me if I’m wrong, gracias. =3)


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd part of the fairytale and now we meet our friendly creature friends

It was early in the morning, two blue birds flew to the window where Marius was located. It was wide open, fresh wind passed by as the birds entered the room. They sat down on the edge of the bed and chirped to the sleeping Jäger. Marius shifted, covering his ears with the soft fluffy pillow he has. They tried again and again until Jäger flicked the small feathery tail of one of the birds. The bird chirped angrily but Jäger giggled.

"Well, it serves you right, spoiling people's best dreams." Marius said, smiling after giggling at one of the birds that was his closest friends. The birds flew off the bed and flew at the edge of the window, pointing at the lovely pink sky as the sun rose. "Yes. I know its a lovely morning, but...it was a lovely dream too." He sighed, laying deeply to the bed as the birds went back to him and sat on his knee. "What kind of a dream?" Jäger asked, translating what one of the birds asked. "I'm sorry but I can't tell. Because if you tell a wish, that wish won't come true sadly. After all, a dream is a wish." He started to sing as he started to say "A dream is a wish."

His voice was sweet, it was...hypnotic. The animals yawned, stretched, etc. as they came out from the places they slept. They got themselves prepared and looked at the blondish-brunet man. He sang until the clock tower bell chimed.

"Oh, that clock. Old killjoy. I hear you. Komm schon, steh auf, sagst du. Time to start another day. Even he orders me around. But at least, he/they can't order me to stop dreaming, Perhaps one day, the dreams that I wish will come true." He sang as he fixed his messy bed and prepared for the day. The mices and birds that were his friends helped him. The birds fixed his bed as Jäger somewhat did, they poured cold water on his pale skin, the birds and mice prepared his outfit, cleaning it as well. Once Jäger was dried up, he firstly puts on the black shoes they gave him, after that he puts the outfit/clothing that his fellow creature friends gave him to wear as well.

The sleeves were grey/blue, a brown vest and trousers/pants that were tan. The birds put on the apron, tying it around his waist. Marius secured it since it was slightly loose. He sat down and brushed his brown-blonde hair until two of his fellow mice friends that he was very close to came under the wooden door.

"Look what I found. Over there, Jäger." One of the mice said.

There was so much chattering that Marius didn't knew what they both said. "Hold up, one at a time, bitte." Jäger said calmly. "Now, Olivier/Lion, what's all the fuss about?"

"New mouse in the house. Brand-new. Never saw it before. Visiteur. Visiteur!" Olivier yelled. Marius smiled and opened his drawer where outfits for his fellow creature friends were at. "Oh a visitor. Well, it seems that she will need a dress..." Marius was cut off by Olivier chuckling at him and Marius rose an eyebrow. "Ingen, ingen, ingen." Håvard/Ace cutted off. "It is a he, not she." Olivier said again. Ace agreed with Lion's statement. Marius withdrew the dress and took out a shirt and a pair of shoes. Before Jäger will be able to tell the last piece of clothing, Olivier mentioned that the new mice was trapped. Marius was unaware by that statement and quickly left his small room and went down a somewhat-spiral wooden staircase while Lion and Ace followed behind.

As Jäger went down, he quickly located the trapped mice. It was talking to two other fellow mice and looked at the human being. "Now, now, calm down, everybody." Jäger said as he kneeled down to gently lift up the mice/mousetrap. The mice was scared, standing far away from the opening cage door. "Olivier, maybe you better explain things to him." Jäger said as he gently puts the cage down next to Lion. "Oui, oui, Jäger."

Lion went inside the cage and said, "Now, now. Look, little guy." But before he was going to explain what's going on in the current situation, the new mice swing a singular punch at Lion but missed. "Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Jäger likes you too. He's nice and sweet, very nice and sweet." Lion said. The newcomer was calm and happy, relaxed after thinking things are going to get bad. Both Lion and the newcomer came out of the cage while the "visitor" was waving like a queen at her audience.

"Well, that's better." Jäger said as he was on his knees having his conversation with them.

"Hmm. Well, let's just slip it on for size." Jäger slipped the blue shirt on the chubby mice but it eventually rolled up. The other mice's chucked including Marius. "Uh-huh. It's a little snug." Marius spoke while he slipped on small black shoes for the creature. "But it'll have to do. Now, for a name. I've got one. Julien. But for short, we'll call you Rook." 

"Like it, Rook? Like it? Like it?" Olivier asked to his new friend. "Rook. Rook." Julien said as he laughed, enjoying his new name that his human friend gave him.

"Now, I've got to hurry. See he keeps out of trouble, Lion. And don't forget to warn him about the cat." Marius said, before going downstairs to do his daily chores.

"Oui, oui. Look, did you ever see a cat?" Lion curiously asked to Rook. "Cat, cat?" Rook replied curiously remembering about the cat. "Cat, cat. Caveira/Tina. That's her. Meany, sneaky. Jump at you. Bite at you. Grand, grand. Gros comme une maison." Lion explained before meowing, scaring the poor chubby mice making him fall a single staircase step. "Oui, oui, Caveira?" Lion asked once again. Rook climbed back up before saying "Duh, Tina, oui, oui." Finally agreeing to the question about the cat that scares the living daylight of all the fellow creatures that were Marius' best friends .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> German:  
> •"Komm schon, steh auf, sagst du." = "Come on, get up, you say."  
> •"Bitte" = "Please"
> 
> Norwegian:  
> •"Ingen" = "No"
> 
> French:  
> •"Oui" = "Yes"  
> •"Visiteur" = "Visitor"  
> •"Grand" = "Big"  
> •"Gros comme une maison." = "Big like a house."


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we meet our mysterious cat that Marius has warned about to his small creature friends.

Marius has finally arrived at the hallway that will lead him to his stepfather's and both his stepbrothers' bedrooms. He opened the beautiful velvet red curtain, letting the morning sunshine pass through the glass window. He slowly opened the door letting the sunshine pass through his stepfather's bedroom which landed on the cat that Jäger mentioned to Olivier and Julien. 

The cat snored until all the sunshine hit her. Tina meowed annoyingly since it seemed that she was enjoying her beauty sleep. "Here, kitty, kitty." Marius said, lowly not wanting to wake up his stepfather just yet. Tina/Caveira yawned as Jager kept trying to get the attention of the cat to come to him. Tina ignored him, stretching before resting again but showing her bum at Marius this time. Marius angrily shouted, "Tina! Come here!" Tina looked at him also angry before she went down out of her own bed to Marius. Once Caveira got out, she tiredly yawned also scratching the wooden floorboard at the same time until Jäger has shut the door, hitting the bum of the cat. "I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast. It's certainly not my idea to feed you first. It's orders. Come on." Marius spoke as he led the cat downstairs to feed him.

"Uh, Tina. Is that Tina?" Rook asked, mocking the way that Jackal walked. "Oui, Caveira. That's her." Lion replied. Julien laughed before mentioning that he, himself, can take out Jackal. He wanted to show Olivier that he can beat her but before he could go downstairs to find the scary cat, Lion stopped him. "Non, Rook, non." Olivier angrily said. "Now, listen here. Caveira not funny. Caveira mean."

Marius arrived at the small kitchen with Tina and found a sleeping Ryan/Jackal in the middle of the small room on a small circular purple carpet. Marius opened the top half of the door that led him outside of the chalet, but once it did, the sunlight poured on the sleeping dog that made him growled and whine. "Ryan." Jäger said calmly until the dog growled again and barked as he slept. "Ryan!" Jäger yelled but calmly said the second time which led the dog to bite the small purple carpet but eventually woke him since he was dreaming. "Dreaming again." Jäger said as he kneeled down, giggling mid-sentence. "Chasing Tina?" He asked as he was petting the dog. "Catch her this time? That's bad." Jackal nodded until he was shocked at the response Marius made. Tina laughed at him, since she knew she's safe and thinking that Ryan will never catch her.

"Suppose they heard you upstairs. You know the orders. So if you don't want to lose that nice, warm bed, you'd better get rid of those dreams." Jäger spoke as he puts wood into the furnace, grabbing the tea kittle and the cups before putting them on a silver tray. "Know how?" Jäger asked, as he settled the tray on a small table. "Just learn to like Katzen." The dog groaned at the ridiculous response at Jäger's question. "Nein, I mean it. Caveira has her good points too." Caveira walked up on Ryan, brushing her tail at his face. "For one thing, she..." Jäger paused before figuring out what to say. "Well, sometimes she...Hmm." The cat smiled, knowing that Marius has something to prove Ryan wrong. "There must be something good about Tina." Caveira looked at the blond-brownish man, snarling at the man. There was nothing good about Tina/Caveira. The dog laughed at the cat, knowing that he was the victor. But Caveira knew how to prove Marius wrong and she smiled at the plan she had in mind.

The cat laid on her back as the dog continued to laugh but once he stop, she scratched him on his face which made Ryan growl angrily and Tina meowing in horror. "Jackal!" Marius yelled, looking behind at the dog while he poured milk into a bowl for the Brazilian cat. The Spanish dog looked sorry at the German man. Marius led Ryan outside since he was now in trouble caused by Tina. Tina sat next to Jäger while he watched Jackal walking outside in shame. She smiled until Marius angrily placed the bowl of milk in front of her. Now, the German has to feed the farm animals and so he did. "Frühstückszeit!" Marius would say, to wake up the creatures that was his only friends.

The mice's heard Marius yelling that currently it is 'Breakfast time'. Olivier, Julien, Hårvard and two other mice's went down a path that led them to kitchen which obviously led them outside as well. Once they got into the kitchen, they stopped. Olivier noticed that Tina was blocking their way to get some breakfast. Now this, this was/is a challenge for the small mice's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> French:  
> •"Oui" = Yes  
> •"Non" = No
> 
> German:  
> •"Katzen" = Kitty  
> •"Nein" = No  
> •"Frühstückszeit!" = Breakfast time!


End file.
